colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Talk to My Face - D-UNIT
Descripción *'Titulo:' Talk to My Face (얼굴보고얘기해) ft Zico160px|right *'Artista:' D-UNIT *'Album' Affirmative Chap. 1. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Hip Hop, Pop Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 4 de Marzo de 2013. Video full|center|400px Ram, Jney, Ujin y Zin, Zico Romanización Tell me what happened I love you whatever Put your eyes on me girl eonjebuteonji neowa nan mumi geonjohae myeotbun motganeun tonghwa tteumhan deiteu hoessu gibogi simhan ne gamjeong tasilkka meoriga apawa why? neul haejudeon kkakji kkigo sonjabgi hagisirheo chueuncheok hani (Uh, you look so bad) nae hyudae jeonhwagineun dansunhan jangsik Hey gomingateungeo isseumyeon teoreonwa mameul yeoreonwa Boy get your mind right eolgul bogo yaegihae dodaeche mwottaemae mot mattanghae irae oh oh oh bulmanisseum yaegihae yeojado animyeonseo eojjeom maennal yeminhae jinsimeul malhaebwa Baby you just look at me, Look at me, look at me me U dont wanna talk to me, Talk to me, talk to me me Baby you just look at me Look at me ah Talk to me talk to me yeah a meoriapa neo jeongmal nappa Tell me right now Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!!! Ram/ZC na jigeum jinjihae ZC/ZN aicheoreom geuman jingjingdae Ram/ZC nalbyeorak majeungeoni Ram/ZC Come on and Bring it back UJ/ZC wae nal mot cheodabwa joejyeosseo Ram/ZC eum pibuteureobeul saenggyeosseo UJ/ZC naega mossaenggyeoseo? ZC/ZN Anim jaesueobseo? RM/ZC jangnanchineungeomyeon RM/ZC Stop this ain’t no fun geuttae gieongnaji hwachanghan nalssi na nugurang yaegi hani uri keopeul banji tto dugowatji nahonjaman ssyohaneungeo gata eolgul bogo yaegihae dodaeche mwottaemae mot mattanghae irae oh oh oh bulmanisseum yaegihae yeojado animyeonseo eojjeom maennal yeminhae jinsimeul malhaebwa Baby you just look at me, Look at me, look at me me U dont wanna talk to me, Talk to me, talk to me me Baby you just look at me Look at me ah Talk to me talk to me yeah a meoriapa neo jeongmal nappa Tell me right now Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!!! jeom jeom jichyeoga bulleobwado Daedap eomneunneo eodiseo buteo jalmotdoengeolkka hok naega motdoengeolkka malkgo sunsuhaesseotdeon geuttaerodoragagopa eolgul bogo yaegihae dodaeche mwottaemae mot mattanghae irae bulmanisseum yaegihae yeojado animyeonseo eojjeom maennal yeminhae jinsimeul malhaebwa Look look at me Baby just look look at me Tell me if you hate me Hey you drivin’ me crazy Look look at me Baby just look look at me Tell me if you hate me Hey you drivin’ me crazy Español Cuéntame lo que pasó Te quiero como sea Pon tus ojos en mí, Chica A partir de un cierto punto, Nos hemos vuelto insípidos y secos Nuestras llamadas telefónicas no duran mucho Nuestras citas son cada vez menos ¿Es debido a tus cambios de humor? Me duele la cabeza ¿por qué? Siempre solíamos entrelazar nuestros dedos cuando tomábamos de la mano Pero ¿finges ser frío porque ya que no me quieres? (Uh, pareces tan malo) Mi teléfono móvil celular sólo tiene decoraciones simples y nada más Hey, si tienes alguna preocupación, dímelas, Abre tu corazón Chico ten una mentalidad derecha Dime cara a cara, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hace infeliz? Oh oh oh Si tienes algo que no te gusta, dilo Dime la verdad Nene, tú solo mírame Mírame, mírame-me No quieres hablar conmigo, Hablar conmigo, hablar conmigo Nene, tú solo mírame Mírame-ah Háblame, háblame-yeah Me duele la cabeza, eres tan malo Dimelo ahora Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah! Ram/ZC Ahora lo digo en serio, ZC/ZN Deja de lloriquear como un niño pequeño Ram/ZC ¿Esto viene de la nada? Ram/ZC Ven y traelo de vuelta UJ/ZC ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Has hecho algo mal? Ram/ZC Mm, tengo algunos problemas de la piel UJ/ZC ¿Soy fea para ti? ZC/ZN¿O es que ya no te gusto? Ram/ZC Si estás jugando Ram/ZC Detente, esto no es nada divertido ¿Recuerdas ese entonces, el día con buen tiempo? ¿Con quién estoy hablando en este momento? Dejaste tu anillo de pareja en casa otra vez, ¿verdad? Parece como que estoy en el show de un solo hombre Dime cara a cara, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hace infeliz? Oh oh oh Si tienes algo que no te gusta, dilo Dime la verdad Nene, tú solo mírame Mírame, mírame-me No quieres hablar conmigo, Hablar conmigo, hablar conmigo Nene, tú solo mírame Mírame-ah Háblame, háblame-yeah Me duele la cabeza, eres tan malo Dimelo ahora Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah! Estoy cada vez más y más cansado de llamarte Sin recibir respuesta ¿en qué nos equivocamos? ¿Soy la mala? Quiero volver a esos días Cuando las cosas eran claras e inocentes Dime cara a cara, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hace infeliz? Oh oh oh Si tienes algo que no te gusta, dilo Dime la verdad Mira, mirame Nene, tú solo mírame Dime si me odias Hey, stás volviendome loca Mira, mirame Nene, tú solo mírame Dime si me odias Hey, stás volviendome loca Hangul Tell me what happened I love you whatever Put your eyes on me Girl 언제부턴지 너와 난 무미 건조해 몇분 못가는 통화 뜸한 데이트 횟수 기복이 심한 네 감정 탓일까 머리가 아파와 why? 늘 해주던 깍지 끼고 손잡기 하기싫어 추은척 하니 (Uh, you look so bad) 내 휴대 전화기는 단순한 장식 Hey 고민같은거 있으면 털어놔 맘을 열어놔 Boy Get your mind right 얼굴 보고 얘기해 도대체 뭐때매 못 마땅해 이래 oh oh oh 불만있음 얘기해 여자도 아니면서 어쩜 맨날 예민해 진심을 말해봐 Baby you just look at me, Look at me, look at me me U dont wanna talk to me, Talk to me, talk to me me Baby you just look at me Look at me ah Talk to me talk to me yeah 아 머리아파 너 정말 나빠 Tell me right now Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!!! 나 지금 진지해 아이처럼 그만 징징대 날벼락 맞은거니 Come on and Bring it back 왜 날 못 처다봐 죄졌어 음 피부트러블 생겼어 내가 못생겨서? 아님 재수없어? 장난치는거면 Stop this ain’t no fun 그때 기억나지 화창한 날씨 나 누구랑 얘기 하니 우리 커플 반지 또 두고왔지 나혼자만 쑈하는거 같아 얼굴 보고 얘기해 도대체 뭐때매 못 마땅해 이래 oh oh oh 불만있음 얘기해 여자도 아니면서 어쩜 맨날 예민해 진심을 말해봐 Baby you just look at me, Look at me, look at me me U dont wanna talk to me, Talk to me, talk to me me Baby you just look at me Look at me ah Talk to me talk to me yeah 아 머리아파 너 정말 나빠 Tell me right now Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!!! 점 점 지쳐가 불러봐도 대답 없는너 어디서 부터 잘못된걸까 혹 내가 못된걸까 맑고 순수했었던 그때로돌아가고파 얼굴 보고 얘기해 도대체 뭐때매 못 마땅해 이래 불만있음 얘기해 여자도 아니면서 어쩜 맨날 예민해 진심을 말해봐 Look Look At Me Baby Just Look Look At Me Tell Me if You Hate Me Hey You Drivin’ Me Crazy Look Look At Me Baby Just Look Look At Me Tell Me if You Hate Me Hey You Drivin’ Me Crazy Datos Categoría:D-UNIT